


Ask Me One Last Time

by BluePower24



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePower24/pseuds/BluePower24
Summary: "Clarke, stop." Lexa whispered, although her hands stayed where they were."Ask me one more time, Lexa." Clarke dared, all teasing and playfulness gone."W-What?""Ask me one more time, Lexa. Ask me to stop and I will... For good."---Rated M to be safe.





	Ask Me One Last Time

"We can't do this." Lexa’s voice quivered.

Clarke smirked. Her hands firmly on the brunette's hips, keeping her pinned against the wall of her balcony.

"Why not?" She asked with a low voice.

"Just..." Lexa hesitated. There was a bunch of things she could say. A bunch of reasons why she should step away. She could break free from the girl's hold, if she wanted to. Then why wasn't she doing that?

"We just can't." 

Clarke chuckled, amused by the girl's lack of words. Slowly, she pressed herself against her, further trapping her, and leaned her head on Lexa's shoulder. She then started kissing her neck. Slow, small kisses up the pale column, and then back down to suck at her collar bone.

"I'm pretty sure this classifies as sexual assault." She said. "I could call the police.”

Clarke smirked against her skin before pulling away. Lexa was all talk, but Clarke could see it in her eyes, the longing they held. She leaned forward again and pecked the brunette's lips "Call them." She shrugged before going back to work on her neck.

Lexa's shaky hands went around her waist, settling in the blonde's lower back. Her hold was so light, as if Lexa was afraid to break her – or herself – if she held any tighter. Her mind was all over the place, confused, lost. She wanted that with Clarke, but at the same time, there was that list of reasons why she shouldn’t. She needed space.

"Clarke, stop." Lexa whispered, although her hands stayed where they were.

Clarke ceased her actions and stepped back just enough to look Lexa in the eyes. The brunette was dazzled.

"Ask me one more time, Lexa." Clarke dared, all teasing and playfulness gone.

Lexa eyed her, confused. "W-What?"

"You say we can't do this. You tell me to stop. And yet your hands are still holding me. Your body still wants me. I can see it. But I'm done playing, I’m tired. So, ask me one more time, Lexa. Ask me to stop and I will... For good."

Clarke was serious. She wasn't playing around anymore, Lexa knew it. It was all in or all out now. And her mind was screaming for her to bail right away. Grab her things and walk away. Clarke wouldn't follow her again, wouldn't visit her in her office, invite her to lunch or shamelessly flirt with her. It was the perfect opportunity. Their relationship would remain strictly professional, just like Lexa liked.

Yet... Lexa’s body wouldn’t move. That's not want she wanted. Not at that moment, at least. Clarke was still standing incredibly close, and Lexa made the mistake of staring into her eyes. Those eyes, blue as the ocean. One could just drive in and get lost, drown in them. And that was exactly what Lexa did. Suddenly, she couldn't remember any of the reasons why she should stay away from Clarke.

Lexa's gaze shifted from Clarke's eyes to her lips. She had had a taste of them before, and now, God knew how she wanted more. Like an addicted needing a fix. Lexa hadn't notice how close their faces had gotten until she touched her forehead with the blonde's. She could feel her hot breath tingling her face. Lexa closed her eyes. It was too much.

"Ask me one more time, Lexa." Clarke whispered with a ragged voice, dripping with want.

Lexa knew then that she wouldn't do such a thing. She had been doomed the moment she saw that blonde for the first time in that party. And at that single moment, something clicked.

"To hell with it."

Lexa moved quickly, capturing Clarke's lips in a hungry kiss. Clarke was taken aback by the sudden assault, but soon she was kissing back with equal fervor.

Clarke's hands pressed on the girl's hips before going upwards, settling on her girl’s neck. Lexa snaked her arms around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer. Now that she had thrown caution to the wind, she wanted it all. She wanted to get lost in the taste of the blonde’s lips, explore her creamy skin inch by inch. Her mind was racing with all the possibilities, and they hadn’t properly started yet.

They kissed for who know how long before leaning back, gasping for hair. Clarke looked up to find a flustered Lexa.

"Take me inside."

 

Her back hit the cold mattress, blonde hair sprawling across the white pillows, like a halo around her face. Some clothes had been discarded on the way. Clarke had her skirt and bra on, and Lexa wasn't far behind, standing only in her underwear and red flannel. Clarke looked up at her with dark eyes.

"My God, what a great view." She said. Lexa smirked in response and Clarke reached for her. “Come here.”

Lexa threw her hair over her shoulder before crawling on top of Clarke. Looking down at her, she saw desire that reflected her own. But there was also wondering and adoration. Those were dangerous.

And then, there it was. That... Thing. That spark that made her heart race and her insides twist.

Clarke noticed this and read it as anxiety. She reached up to touch with her hand, caressing the brunette's check with her thumb. "You are beautiful, Lexa." She whispered. "So beautiful."

Of course, Lexa knew that. She worked a lot to have a body she could be confident in. But hearing those things from Clarke crashed a new wave of feelings over her. Feelings she didn't want, nor was she ready to deal with for the time being.

Clarke moved her hand to the back of the girl's neck and brought her down for a sweet kiss. A kiss which quickly became heated again, reminding Lexa why they were there. 

Lexa lowered herself onto Clarke, careful as to not lay all her weight on the girl and got lost in the kiss once again. Feelings were brushed aside, pushed deep into her mind. She could deal with them later. In the meantime, this wasn’t anything serious. It didn’t have to mean anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you liked it.  
> Please spare some seconds to leave a comment, constructive criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
